


Doesn't Do Boyfriends

by SamuelJames



Series: Home Again [1]
Category: Weekend (2011)
Genre: Invented Backstories, Invented Family, Invented Surname, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-19
Updated: 2014-12-19
Packaged: 2018-03-02 05:29:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,929
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2801288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Glen comes home just before Christmas</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doesn't Do Boyfriends

**Author's Note:**

> _Title: Doesn't Do Boyfriends_   
>  _Pairing: Glen/Russell_   
>  _Rating: 18+ (for language)_   
>  _Summary: Glen comes home just before Christmas._   
>  _Disclaimer: This transformative work has been created purely for entertainment purposes. No profit is made or sought. No copyright infringement is intended._   
>  _Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net._

Russell is surprised to see Glen waiting for him after work.

"The wanderer returns. How was America?"

Glen shrugs. "Big. Too big. Missed you."

Russell smiles, he'd missed Glen and all. "An expensive trip for Christmas."

"Mum wanted me home and it’s maybe more than a trip, depends."

He knows what the answer will be but asks anyway. "Depends on what?"

"On whether a certain lifeguard wants to make a go of things. I like you a lot."

"Really? That’s a big deal, Glen, to move countries for me when you don’t do boyfriends."

Glen grins and fuck he looks as gorgeous as ever.

"Like you gave a shit about that when you made me fall for you. Can we go to yours and talk?"

"That a euphemism?"

"If you're lucky."

Russell has thought about Glen a lot but this is kind of huge. He zips up his jacket properly and pulls on his gloves. "I’m not going straight home. I’ve got to get Lois’ Christmas present and I need some pots."

"Charity shop?"

Russell nods. "For the pots just. They’ve got this gorgeous dolls’ house in The Entertainer for Lois if you can cope with pre-Christmas crowds in The Victoria Centre. You up for it?"

"More euphemisms," says Glen with a smile falling into step beside him.

The crowds aren’t so bad since it’s not full on Christmas panic yet and Russell gets the house easily enough. He waits outside Boots for Glen who is only a few minutes and then they head to the charity shop on Shakespeare Street. While it probably would have been easier to go there first, he manages to get two decent sized pots and a floral mug that almost matches his favourite one. Having Glen there is a huge help because the house isn’t heavy but it is bulky so Glen takes the bag from the shop assistant.

On the way back to his they get fish and chips. Glen makes himself at home making two scalding hot cups of tea to have with their food while Russell butters bread for them both. Glen takes the Boots bag out of his pocket and sets it on the table.

"Open it."

Russell smiles when he looks in the bag. "Condoms."

"Bringing them would have been presumptuous and it’s my way of saying these are for you. I know why being fucked is a big deal for you and what it took for you to trust me and share your writing. I’m just not assuming you’ll always want to bottom nor would I want to miss out on it entirely myself."

"Your arse is my present."

"Nope. Got you a fridge magnet. It’s at home, not properly unpacked yet."

After they finish eating it’s easy to fall into bed and reconnect, greasy lips seeking contact. There are no fully formed sentences for at least twenty minutes just the occasional yes and there uttered against stubble as if they must make up for missed moments.

After a quick clean up Glen kisses Russell once more and pulls the duvet over them. "I missed kissing you and told myself you can’t fall for someone that quickly. Found myself daydreaming during lectures. The course was good but I’ve been looking at Manchester School of Art. The Fine Art & Art History degree has a Modern Art module, not as focused as the other but still good. They’ll let me transfer some credits for what I've already done if I do one extra assignment and depending on my results from America."

"So this isn't spur of the moment?"

"No," Glen says. "I mean I’ve made enquiries. Manchester's not here but it's a damn sight bloody closer than America. It's a lot less lonely if you're on the same island as the person you can't stop thinking about."

Russell smiles. "I want to say yes, stay for me. If you knew how often I’ve thought of you. Some of the things I said to you last time I've never told anyone. Jamie is great and we're closer now thanks to you but not being able to come out to my parents is something he wouldn't get and you really helped me. I care about you a lot, more than care if I'm honest. Doesn't that scare you?"

"Yep but in a terrifying roller-coaster kind of way."

"I can’t be as out there as you. I mean I’m trying and I want to be like fuck it this is who I am but I can't always do that. What if we argue all the time or you regret coming back?"

Glen smiles and takes Russell’s hand under the duvet. "We will argue but you challenge me in ways I didn’t know I wanted. I may seem like I don’t do nervous but I do with you. I was so scared coming to see you because what if putting myself out there meant getting hurt? What if you’d met someone else or was secretly relieved when I left? John didn’t break my heart but he fucking tried his best to."

"I’ll never cheat and I'm so sorry that I was part of that with him. You deserve to be loved." Once that word slips past his lips he watches Glen’s reaction. It’s not quite the same as a declaration but he doesn’t want to scare Glen.

Glen kisses him softly before settling back on the pillow. "I trust you. You see everything and it’s scary as fuck but I want to be with you." He interlocks their fingers and takes a breath. "I’ll get to love, as if I’m not already halfway there, but I might need time."

Russell can’t keep the smile off his face. Today he woke up alone and now he’s gone and got himself a boyfriend. "How will we manage things? I work every second Saturday and you can’t come home every weekend but I can come visit sometimes."

"To share a single bed in halls somewhere? Just kidding, I’ll look for a flatshare or something. It’ll take effort and work but we’ll figure something out. Mum will love you for getting me to stay."

"You want me to meet them?"

Glen nods. "Not right this minute but maybe one of those in between days after Christmas and before New Year when the telly schedule is mixed up and nobody’s sure what day it is. I have to tell you something though."

"What?"

"There’s mum and dad obviously but I have a sister and a brother. Lisa is older and married with two kids, she likely won’t be there but James will. He’s my twin."

"Identical?"

"Yep. We don’t dress the same and he shaves all the time but yes there are numerous pictures of us in identical outfits as kids. We were almost Ben and Glen but thankfully my gran pointed out how stupid that was. Our parents sent us to different secondary schools so we wouldn’t just be the Pearce twins but before that we were a package deal. Teachers expected me to be good at maths like he is and one accused us of cheating on a spelling test cos we got the same word wrong. He was the other side of the room but people can be weird when they hear you've got a twin, even some guys. The comments about doing it with twins I’ve heard and it’s like gross, he’s my brother. One ex told me he'd wanked over the thought of watching me with James. It's just a touchy subject."

Russell pulls his hand free and mimes zipping his lips shut. "I won’t ask any stupid questions, I hope. Do you get along with them?"

"Most of the time. Lisa and I love films and quote them to one another. Her literature degree had an arts introduction module that covered history, religion, music and art so we talk about that stuff sometimes. James is a manager in Lidl. He’s into football and I’m into footballers but yeah we get along most of the time. We got to have other friends by being split up, at least I did until… School wasn’t easy after that but I’m glad I’ve got them both."

Russell hates seeing that look on Glen's face. "I hate that you went through that. Kids can be arseholes."

"Yep. What about you? How did you come out?"

"When I was fifteen I had a crush on a teacher. Me and Jamie were talking about school one day and I remember being nervous about what I was about to say and then I said Mr Quinn was alright, fair and looked good. Jamie hugged me. Looking back I can see the times when he wanted to be more supportive and there’s loads of times I chose not to share things. I know it was a great reaction. I could be an only child, have tons of brothers and sisters or be an orphan. I don’t think about it much now but I wanted an older brother so badly when I was a kid, someone to look out for me when I was shy in new foster homes or maybe someone I could have asked about girls to figure out why I was supposed to like them. I’ve no idea where I came from but after I met Jamie I didn’t need to wish for someone to look after me. We looked after each other."

"He sounds like a top bloke."

"He is and you’ve made me be more open with him so he knows exactly how much I missed you."

"So will I get to meet your friends?"

"Yes." Russell means it too. He’s never introduced a boyfriend before, nobody’s mattered enough till now. "But if he tells you I cried all the way home from the train station, ignore him."

"I'm so glad the missing was mutual. I thought it was but before you came out of work I almost left. Then I figured I’d come all this way."

Russell kisses him and puts his arm round him. "I’m so glad you waited. I just hope you won’t end up regretting missing out on America."

"I won’t. I went and tried it and at least I did it and my mates can fuck off if they think that makes me a failure. People take chances all the time and right now this has worked for us. Coming home makes me strong not weak."

"Have you seen them since you got back?"

Glen shakes his head. "Not bothered."

"What about your project?"

"There are no American participants if that's what you're asking."

Russell shakes his head. "Not at all. If there were it wouldn't be any of my business. I just mean what will you do with it?"

"Go over what I have and maybe interview some couples, see how things changed from first night to now and what secrets or habits people reveal when they're settled. Lots of potential interviewees round Canal Street."

"I still have my tape. I hate how defensive I sound but I listened to your voice a few times."

"I wasn't very nice to you that morning."

That's true. "No you weren't but this version is better, not judging someone on one encounter. If we hadn't swapped numbers after we might not have this."

They kiss again and then Russell pulls on a pair of trackie bottoms and goes to make coffee for them both. He smiles as the kettle boils and starts thinking of Christmas present ideas for the beautiful man in his bed.


End file.
